


You And I

by darkangel0410



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since him and Zach broke up and Chris misses him more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I

“God, I missed you,” Chris murmured, nuzzling into Zach's neck and inhaling his familiar scent.

 

“Don't,” Zach snapped, his voice angry. “You're the one that left, Chris. You don't get to say things like that any more.”

 

Chris noticed he didn't move away, though, and he tightened his grip around Zach's waist. Zach's trailer probably wasn't the best place to do this, but it was only the second full day of shooting and Chris was already feeling like he was going to go crazy. He had planned on waiting to have this discussion but seeing Zach this close was wrecking havoc on his self control.

 

Not a big surprise, really; Zach had always had that effect on him.

 

“Nothing was right while I was away from you,” Chris said, his voice low. “I tried to convince myself it was better that way; I tried to lose myself in work, in women, in anything I could think of.

 

“I drank more in the past year then I ever did in college. I had more one night stands then anyone should ever even contemplate having,” Chris went on, smirking inwardly at the muffled growl that left Zach's throat; he had always been possessive and it reassured Chris that some part of him -no matter how small- still considered Chris _his_.

 

“But every morning, I woke up and thought of you; wondered where you were, who you were with. I had dreams about you, about us, and I'd wake up and swear that I could _smell_ you next to me; could feel the weight of your arm around my waist, feel the heat of your body along my back. I felt like I was going completely insane.

 

“I'd see a striped shirt or a ugly hat somewhere and automatically think 'Zach would love that'. I missed having you to talk to whenever I wanted to; I can't tell you how many times I went to text you, only to remember that I couldn't, that I didn't have the right to any more.

 

“And, yeah, I know, it's my fault,” Chris spit out, pulling away from Zach and looking at the small window in the side of the trailer. “Do you think I don't know that; that I don't curse it everyday? I fucked things up -it's a talent of mine, I guess.

 

“And, believe it or not, I was resigned to it -as resigned as I could be. But then I saw you at some award show or something and you looked unhappy. As unhappy as I felt, in fact. I heard that you were being miserable and pissy and completely bitchy to everyone you ran into, and I let myself believe that you were missing me.

 

“When I saw you with Jon, you looked...off; empty. I told myself it was just my ego talking but it seemed like you weren't as happy as when we were together.”

 

“Chris,” Zach started, running his hand through his hair. He bit his lip, unsure about what to say.

 

“Tell me you're happy, Zach; tell me that you don't still love me, that you don't miss me,” Chris interrupted; he focused on the window again, not wanting to see Zach's face if he brushed him off.

 

“And I'll never bring this up again; I'll try and get your friendship back, but I'll never push for more again.”

 

There was almost a minute of silence and just when Chris was starting to think the worst, he heard movement behind him and then Zach's arms were around his waist and he rested his chin on Chris's shoulders.

 

“It was always you,” Zach whispered. “No matter how much I wished it wasn't. Jon broke up with me because I didn't love him; no matter what he said or did, he wasn't you. I think he finally understood it would never change when I screamed at him for trying to throw out one of your shirts that were still at my place.

 

“So, yeah, I still love you -even if you are a jackass. And I've missed you every second of everyday since you walked out the door.”

 

Chris turned around and clutched at Zach, burying his face against the older man's throat.

 

“Never again, Zach, I fucken swear it.”

 

“You better,” Zach said darkly, his hand pulling at Chris's hair playfully, making him tilt his head up.

“Don't think I'd be able to get through another year like the last one.”

 

A couple hours later found both of them back in makeup -Zach getting his ears put back on and his hair fixed, and Chris getting the hickey on his neck covered up. Even listening to the bitching and lectures from the makeup people couldn't erase the smug looks off their faces.

 

The lecture from JJ on set managed it, but, all in all, Chris considered it worth the price of admission.

 


End file.
